Un vrai cadavre
by eirame
Summary: Sherlock s'ennuie. John Watson et Mrs Hudson cherchent une échappatoire. Fort heureusement, pour repousser la catastrophe d'une petite heure, l'inspecteur Lestrade propose un meurtre à élucider : un vrai cadavre dans une fausse soirée crime.


_**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi numéro 33 "Des Mots et des Idées", proposé par le FoF, Forum Francophone. Ce défi consiste à écrire un One-Shot sur un délai imparti (que j'ai dépassé de deux jours), comprenant certains mots déterminés devant apparaître en gras dans le texte. Les mots pour ce défi étaient : Aléatoire, Imprimeur, Corde, Zodiaque, Egout, Guidon, Achaler, Babiller.** _

* * *

« Greg, dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose. »

Le ton de John Watson est exaspéré. Il s'est réfugié dans la cuisine, tendu et légèrement replié sur son téléphone portable. À côté de lui, Mrs Hudson se tord les mains.

« Il a fait fuir les quatre clients de cet après-midi. Il ne leur a même pas laissé le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il a détaillé leur vie privée, déduit leur cas, résolu leur problème, et leur a demandé de sortir avant que leur imbécillité ne pollue l'atmosphère.

— Tout de même, quelle impolitesse, compatit Mrs Hudson. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de leur offrir du thé ! »

Tous deux sursautent quand un coup de feu retentit à côté dans le salon.

« Oui, il a recommencé à tirer sur les murs, reprend John qui se pince l'arrête du nez dans un geste agacé.

— Et vous n'oublierez pas de reboucher tous ces trous ! ordonne Mrs Hudson en tendant vers lui un index menaçant.

— Non, il a déjà écumé tout notre stock d'affaires classées sans suite, continue John. Pas de nouvelles non plus de son frère.

— Je parie qu'ils se sont encore disputé ces deux-là ! soupire leur logeuse.

— Et il a déjà six patchs à la nicotine de collés sur le bras gauche.

— Au moins, il n'a pas recommencé à fumer, admet Mrs Hudson. C'est tellement difficile de chasser les odeurs de tabac.

— Un meurtre ? »

John et Mrs Hudson se regardent. C'est une lueur d'espoir.

« Est-ce qu'il est intéressant ? Il ne se déplacera pas pour moins d'un trois sur dix. »

John écoute pendant de longues minutes. Mrs Hudson observe les expressions de son visage pour essayer de deviner les explications de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

« Merci, conclut John en hochant la tête. Merci beaucoup. »

Il raccroche. Mrs Hudson lui adresse un bref sourire de soulagement.

Ils passent dans le salon. Sherlock, affalé dans son fauteuil, les yeux en l'air, est de nouveau en train de pointer l'arme de John vers le mur.

« Sherlock ! l'interrompt John. Un vrai cadavre dans une fausse soirée crime. Et toute la scène a été dérangée par les participants. La police scientifique ne pourra très probablement trouver aucun indice fiable. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sherlock baisse la tête et le regarde :

« C'est un meurtre. »

Le ton est calme et posé.

John hoche lentement le menton :

« Je ne te proposerais jamais un suicide. »

L'affirmation est tout aussi définitive.

Il continue :

« Un vrai meurtre dans une de ces soirées où des amateurs s'amusent à résoudre un faux crime. »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils :

« Et Gerald ne pense pas pouvoir trouver d'indice exploitable ?

— Scotland Yard a besoin de toi », insiste John.

Sherlock souffle un coup, se dénoue le cou dans un mouvement brusque, et se relève :

« C'est parti pour un tour. Allons sauver les inspecteurs de Scotland Yard de leur propre stupidité. »

Il poursuit en saisissant son manteau et en passant la porte :

« Un générateur **aléatoire** d'explications de meurtres serait plus efficace qu'eux. »

* * *

Ils descendent du taxi quelques mètres avant la section de trottoir bloquée par l'enquête. Sherlock part à grandes enjambées, instantanément occupé à observer et analyser. John paie le chauffeur et le remercie avant de rejoindre son ami en courant. Leurs pas résonnent sur une bouche d' **égout.** Le sergent Donovan les entend et se retourne :

« Parfait, on avait déjà Jack l'Éventreur et le tueur du **zodiaque** , avec Sherlock, la petite sauterie est complète.

— Sally ! » l'admoneste Greg.

Sherlock est passé sous le ruban jaune et se rapproche du bâtiment devant lequel se tiennent les policiers. À côté, entourés par des officiers qui viennent visiblement de commencer à prendre leurs dépositions, sont alignés trois hommes et une femme, tous quatre en habits à la mode victorienne.

« Bonsoir, Gary, le cadavre est-il frais ? s'enquiert Sherlock sur un ton miraculeusement affable.

— D'après le médecin légiste, il est mort il y a moins de six heures.

— Ce sera rapide, alors. John, allons voir ça ! »

Ils entrent dans une pièce assez spacieuse et haute de plafond. Mis à part les officiers de la police scientifique et leurs combinaisons blanches, le décor aurait pu servir de scène de tournage à un film historique pour la fin du XIXe siècle.

« Eh ! proteste un photographe, nous n'avons pas fini de cataloguer la scène ! »

Ce doit être un nouveau venu, déduit silencieusement John.

« De toute façon, tempère le détective Lestrade en entrant derrière eux, tout a déjà été manipulé par les participants à cette soirée. »

Sur la gauche se trouvent un bureau et une bibliothèque, dont les livres sont rangés par ordre de taille, puis par couleur. Sur le bureau, un encrier, des plumes, un porte-buvard, des dossiers, et des feuilles qui, en comparaison avec le soin géométrique avec lequel le reste est disposé, ont visiblement été déplacées par le mouvement des différentes personnes passées dans cette pièce. Sur la droite, une commode de chemin de fer au couvercle relevé, mais aux quatre tiroirs refermés. Au-dessus de la tablette en marbre, où repose le nécessaire de toilette méticuleusement entretenu d'un dandy disparu, le miroir est jauni par le temps. À côté, sur le mur, et sur une deuxième porte, sont accrochées des reproductions de journaux anciens. Les articles et illustrations détaillent les meurtres d'Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride et Catherine Eddowes, trois des victimes de Jack l'Éventreur.

En face de l'entrée, une échelle en bois permet d'accéder à une étagère en hauteur, où sont alignés divers récipients en verre, bibelots anciens et vieux outils dont l'usage est visiblement dépassé depuis plusieurs décennies. Sur le mur lui-même, un grand cryptogramme est écrit en lettres rouge sang.

« Et il a fallu combien de temps aux témoins pour s'apercevoir que le cadavre était réel ? questionne John pendant que Sherlock parcourt la scène.

— Plus d'une demi-heure, apparemment, répond laconiquement l'inspecteur Lestrade. »

Un grognement plein de mépris décrit tout le sentiment de Sherlock face à cette information. Il referme aussitôt les tiroirs de la commode.

Le corps se situe pourtant presque au centre de la pièce. Il repose sur une malle brisée, et un peu de sang a goutté sur le meuble et sur le sol. Le visage est obscurci par un sac en plastique qui a retenu le reste du sang. Mis à part cela, le cadavre est impeccablement habillé : un costume trois-pièces sombre sur une chemise blanche, une cravate soigneusement nouée et épinglée pour camoufler les bords du sac en plastique, un grand manteau en laine noire et des gants en cuir de la même couleur.

« C'est ce foulard qui masquait le visage ? demande John en pointant du doigt la pièce d'étoffe abandonnée près du corps.

— À leur arrivée, la porte sur la rue était ouverte. Comme la victime avait prévenu qu'il jouerait le rôle du cadavre, ils ont commencé la partie à 21 heures, comme prévu. Il leur a fallu une petite heure pour analyser les indices, trouver la solution, et soulever le foulard pour l'annoncer à l'organisateur, résume l'inspecteur.

— Sauf qu'il était mort.

— Ça paraît stupide, dit comme ça, mais j'ai quatre personnes qui me jurent la même chose.

— Mais il n'y a pas besoin des quatre pour faire tomber cet homme de l'échelle en bois, et l'achever en l'étouffant, interrompt Sherlock qui se relève. Même Gordon est capable de le deviner. »

John observe de plus près la position du corps. Il semble en effet être tombé en arrière d'une certaine hauteur. Pourtant, cette chute n'aurait pas suffi à le tuer, tout juste à l'étourdir ou le rendre inconscient pendant un instant. Une blessure à la tête peut saigner abondamment sans être fatale. D'où le sac en plastique.

« Qui est-ce ? demande John en s'agenouillant près du corps.

— Mark Davis, trente-neuf ans, **imprimeu** r, répond l'inspecteur en consultant ses notes. Il habite avec sa femme et sa fille dans la maison derrière. Et son imprimerie se trouve dans l'entrepôt juste à côté. C'est là que mène la deuxième porte. Elle est fermée. Ici, c'est l'ancien bureau désaffecté où il organise assez fréquemment des soirées crimes.

— Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est lui la victime.

— En fait, c'était plutôt habituel. Les autres ont dit qu'il aimait bien les observer en train d'essayer de résoudre ses énigmes. Mais cette fois-ci il était vraiment mort.

— Et le message secret sur le mur ? questionne John en se relevant.

— Rien d'intéressant, rejette aussitôt Sherlock, juste un système de substitution qu'un idiot a inventé au siècle dernier.

— Edgar Allan Poe, dans sa nouvelle « Le Scarabée d'or », intervient l'un des assistants de la police scientifique.

Sherlock se retourne pour lui lancer un regard courroucé. L'autre baisse les yeux, et au bout de quelques secondes, il sort de la pièce en courbant les épaules.

Sherlock reprend la parole :

« Rien d'intéressant, comme je disais. Le cryptogramme indique dans quel livre de la bibliothèque les participants devaient commencer à chercher le premier indice. »

Il inspire et jette un nouveau coup d'œil à travers la pièce.

John poursuit en se tournant vers Lestrade :

« Je suppose que les quatre personnes en costume dehors sont les témoins et participants à la soirée ? »

L'inspecteur consulte à nouveau ses notes :

« Oui. Peter Williams, un employé de l'imprimerie. Harry Cooper, le cofondateur de l'entreprise. Ashley Brock, une cliente et amie. Oliver Landry, un nouveau participant rencontré via un site internet d'escape games.

— Et la famille de la victime ? intervient Sherlock. Où est-elle ?

— Parties. Depuis peu. Les voisins ont dit que la petite était malade et que sa mère l'avait emmenée aux urgences. On les a déjà contactées. »

Sherlock est plongé dans ses pensées. Il pousse sur le côté Greg Lestrade, qui ne s'était pas écarté suffisamment rapidement de son passage, et sort de la pièce.

John et l'inspecteur le suivent et le regardent s'arrêter près d'une des voitures de patrouille qui délimitent le périmètre de sécurité. Il leur tourne le dos. John en profite pour remercier le policier.

« À ce point-là ? s'inquiète Lestrade.

— Pire, confirme John avec une grimace. Il est sorti rendre visite à son réseau de SDF hier, mais ils ne lui ont rien trouvé d'intéressant.

— Et son frère ?

— J'ai essayé de le contacter. Il m'a renvoyé un message pour me déclarer qu'il était trop occupé à éviter une guerre pour divertir Sherlock. Il a quand même dépêché un courrier avec un petit nombre d'affaires semi-classées qui pourraient le distraire un moment. »

John fait une pause.

« Le problème, c'est que le courrier n'est pas encore arrivé. »

Lestrade lui tapote l'épaule dans un élan de sympathie. Presque toute leur amitié s'est construite sur leurs expériences communes avec le phénomène Holmes.

* * *

Sherlock se retourne soudainement, se rapproche en quelques enjambées des quatre témoins, parcourt leurs vêtements d'un regard rapide, et interpelle l'un d'entre eux :

« Rendez donc à la police le presse-papiers que vous avez volé. »

L'homme semble surpris. Il porte un costume de tweed sous un vaste manteau gris qui laisse voir sa chemise blanche et sa cravate sombre, ainsi qu'un deerstalker en drap écossais sur la tête. L'ensemble retombe en plis mal ajustés. À l'accusation de Sherlock, il a cependant porté la main vers un des plis de son manteau.

« Quel presse-papiers ? intervient Lestrade en s'approchant d'eux.

— Un presse-papiers ancien, en métal et cabochons de cristal. Notre victime a minutieusement reconstitué un bureau de l'époque victorienne. Comment pourrait-il ne pas y avoir de presse-papiers ? Quelqu'un l'a empoché, bien entendu. Et c'est forcément le nouveau venu. Sinon il aurait su que son larcin serait très vite remarqué. »

Le ton de Sherlock souligne son exaspération devant le manque de discernement du voleur et leur lenteur à le comprendre.

Sous son regard appuyé, le témoin accusé pâlit et peine à déglutir :

« J'ai peut-être pris ce presse-papiers, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ce meurtre. Je demande à parler à un avocat. »

Il a un accent étranger, sans doute canadien.

Sherlock émet un petit sifflement de mépris avant de lui tourner le dos :

« Pour quoi faire ? Quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour voler ce presse-papiers ne peut pas être le meurtrier. »

Le geste qui accompagne ce commentaire exprime tout le manque d'importance qu'il accorde à son ex-interlocuteur. Lequel ne semble pas particulièrement charmé d'être innocenté de la sorte.

Lestrade en profite pour faire signe à un policier de récupérer l'objet incriminant.

Sherlock se tourne à présent vers un deuxième témoin, qui se met aussitôt sur ses gardes. Avec raison.

« Et vous, arrêtez de jouer avec vos rouages stupides ! Au lieu de perdre du temps et des neurones à hésiter, vous feriez mieux de parler ! »

L'homme a choisi d'assembler une veste de cuir, une chemise jaune, une cravate rouge et un chapeau haut de forme, tous ornés de mécanismes couleur cuivre dans le plus pur style steampunk.

« Sherlock ? » questionne John.

Le reste des policiers et des témoins suivent l'élan donné par Sherlock et appuient un regard inquisiteur sur sa nouvelle victime.

« Il joue avec sa montre en observant son patron du coin de l'œil depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Il hésite visiblement à nous révéler une information qu'il estime nuisible à son employeur, donc à son emploi. »

La réponse est accompagnée d'un léger reniflement de dédain.

« Est-ce vrai ? interroge l'inspecteur Lestrade.

— Bien sûr que c'est vrai, s'impatiente le détective, puisque c'est moi qui le dis !

— Sherlock ! »

Cette fois-ci le ton de John est plein de censure. Mais le témoin, pris à partie, semble se décider :

« Je ne veux pas d'ennuis ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai entendu Mark et Harry se disputer lundi dernier, et que ça avait l'air d'être sérieux.

— Vous voulez parler de vos deux patrons, précise Sherlock.

— Ben, oui. »

Le ton du témoin est dubitatif.

Sherlock recommence à l'ignorer :

« J'avais déjà oublié leurs noms.

— L'un d'entre eux est la victime, fait remarquer John.

— Son nom n'a aucune importance dans la résolution de son meurtre », se justifie Sherlock.

Logique. Pour un Sherlock Holmes.

« Et quel était le sujet de leur dispute ? interroge l'inspecteur Lestrade.

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter », conclut l'homme en levant les mains pour se protéger de nouvelles questions.

Les regards se tournent alors vers le troisième témoin, qui cède presque aussitôt. Pour se mettre plus à l'aise, il a enlevé son chapeau haut de forme et desserré sa cravate au-dessus de son costume de drap marron.

« C'est arrivé lundi, après le départ des employés. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. »

Il s'arrête un instant pour chercher ses mots.

« J'ai constaté des irrégularités dans l'entreprise. Des disparités dans la consommation d'encre et de papier. Et plusieurs fois, ces derniers mois, quand je suis arrivé le matin, les machines étaient encore tièdes. Elles avaient tourné pendant la nuit. Alors j'ai demandé des explications à Mark. Mais il m'a dit qu'il paierait tout de sa poche, et que de toute façon, comme le bâtiment et les machines lui appartiennent, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur ce qu'il y fait en dehors des horaires officiels de l'entreprise. Je comptais lui en reparler après la soirée.

— Oui, mais vous avez bien une idée de ce qui se passe, insiste Sherlock.

— Je ne sais pas si cela a un rapport, admet l'homme sur un ton défensif, mais je suis revenu un soir de la semaine dernière, parce que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Ashley Brock était là. »

Il incline la tête vers le quatrième témoin et la seule femme.

« Ils discutaient à voix basse. Ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un rendez-vous professionnel. »

Les yeux de l'assistance se déplacent vers sa voisine.

Mrs Brock est habillée d'une longue jupe serrée derrière les genoux, et d'une veste en velours sur un chemisier cintré. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en un chignon haut sous une courte voilette. Un camée blanc sur fond rouge referme le nœud de son foulard.

Affrontant les regards des policiers et témoins assemblés, elle relève le menton avec défi :

« Il s'agissait d'une affaire privée. Qui n'a rien à voir avec l'assassinat de Mark Davis.

— Une affaire ou une liaison ? demande Sherlock.

— Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! » se défend la femme. Elle ferme les mâchoires et détourne la tête.

Avant que Sherlock n'ait le temps d'insister, l'attention générale est attirée par un officier qui accompagne une femme brune, assez jeune, vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un long pardessus, aux traits tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

« Inspecteur, annonce le policier, voici Mrs Evelyn Davis.

— Bonsoir, Madame, salue Lestrade en s'avançant pour lui serrer la main, je vous offre toutes mes condoléances et je vous remercie d'être revenue aussi vite.

— Comment va Judy ? demande le troisième homme, Harry Cooper.

— Mieux, mieux, même si nous avons vraiment eu très peur. »

Elle s'interrompt pour parcourir un regard perdu sur les policiers et les témoins.

« Je l'ai laissée chez une amie. Quand j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé. »

Sherlock a déjà perdu patience et l'interpelle :

« Mrs Davis, à quelle heure êtes-vous partie aux urgences ? »

La femme hésite, sans doute choquée par le ton agressif de son interlocuteur.

« Répondez, s'il vous plaît, Madame », insiste plus doucement l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Elle obtempère, mais garde les yeux fixés sur le policier :

« Nous sommes parties aux urgences un peu avant 17 heures. Vous comprenez, Judy était déjà malade la nuit dernière, et j'avais très peur que sa crise d'asthme continue à empirer. »

Elle parcourt l'assistance en quête d'approbation.

« Vous avez très bien réagi », acquiesce John.

Sherlock est plus brusque.

« Et bien sûr, votre mari était encore en vie à ce moment-là. »

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et se détourne d'elle en faisant quelques pas vers l'extérieur du groupe.

Greg Lestrade en profite pour la diriger vers un officier :

« Nous allons devoir vous poser quelques questions, vous comprenez ? »

Elle hoche la tête d'un air absent.

* * *

À ce moment, Sherlock reprend l'attention générale en frappant dans ses mains gantées et en haussant le ton.

« Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à examiner l'imprimerie pour trouver la solution à cette histoire !

— Sherlock, attends ! résiste John. Il faut d'abord que la police obtienne une autorisation.

— Déjà fait. »

Sherlock balaie l'intervention d'un coup de poignet.

« J'ai prévenu le juge Hodgson il y a dix minutes et je lui ai demandé un mandat. Le sac utilisé pour étouffer la victime provient visiblement de l'imprimerie. C'est une simple déduction liée à sa matière et à son épaisseur. Et aussi au sigle qui se trouve dessus. C'est aussi là que mène la deuxième porte de la scène du crime. Elle devrait nous répondre sous peu. »

Une sonnerie retentit dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais. »

Sa satisfaction et sa certitude sont évidentes.

« Mais, c'est la sonnerie de mon portable, proteste l'inspecteur Lestrade.

— Sherlock. »

Le ton de John est à la fois un reproche et une demande de restitution.

« Grady, vous devriez vraiment fournir plus d'efforts pour trouver un mot de passe convenable. C'est votre téléphone professionnel, après tout. »

A la fin de ce gracieux conseil, le détective sort le portable de la poche de son manteau et le rend à son propriétaire.

« Ça fait à peine quinze minutes que vous êtes arrivés, s'exaspère Lestrade, quand est-ce que vous avez eu le temps de me le voler ?

— Peu importe, le coupe Sherlock. Concentrons-nous sur l'essentiel. L'imprimerie. »

Il traverse en quelques pas le trottoir et se dirige vers la porte de l'entrepôt.

Lestrade se retourne vers Evelyn Davis et Harry Cooper.

« Avez-vous une clé, s'il vous plaît ?

— Pas la peine », l'interrompt à nouveau Sherlock.

Son dos obscurcit la vue des policiers, mais ils peuvent entendre distinctement le bruit d'un mécanisme qui s'ouvre.

« Eh, proteste M. Cooper, c'est une serrure trois points à digicode !

— Très insuffisant pour une entreprise, commente Sherlock en se retournant vers eux. Vous devriez vous faire rembourser. »

Puis il interpelle John et l'inspecteur Lestrade.

« Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ? »

* * *

Il ne faut que quelques instants à Sherlock pour trouver les interrupteurs. Les néons illuminent les larges machines qui occupent l'espace central de l'entrepôt. Il inspecte rapidement la porte menant à la scène du crime et l'ignore aussitôt. Il évite adroitement le **guidon** d'une bicyclette appuyée au mur, ainsi qu'un alignement de sacs poubelles, et file vers le fond, en longeant les palettes chargées de papier et de cartons prêts à l'expédition.

« Que cherchons-nous exactement ? questionne John.

— Voyons, réfléchis un peu plus vite. Notre victime a poussé le sens du détail jusqu'à n'inclure dans la bibliothèque de sa scène de crime que des livres publiés antérieurement à 1900. Un homme aussi méticuleux que lui n'aura pu cacher de documents compromettants qu'à un seul endroit : là où il pourra les surveiller. »

John s'arrête un instant pour regarder autour de lui.

« Son propre bureau », conclut-il à voix haute.

Lestrade, qui le suit, hoche la tête.

Sherlock a déjà atteint les panneaux vitrés qui indiquent l'entrée des bureaux et questionne :

« Quel est le nom du cadavre ?

— Mark Davis, répond aussitôt Lestrade.

— Très bien, c'est ici. » En quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvre. John et l'inspecteur évitent scrupuleusement de se demander si elle était fermée à clef.

La pièce est aussi soigneusement aménagée que la scène de crime.

Une table avec un ordinateur et un appareil téléphonique font face à la porte, un fauteuil derrière pour le propriétaire, et deux chaises devant pour les clients. Des étagères pleines de dossiers, exemplaires et produits, occupent deux des murs. Les deux autres murs contiennent une fenêtre et des reproductions de gravures anciennes.

Sherlock a déjà contourné le bureau et est en train de sortir les dossiers situés sur l'étagère du bas, à gauche de l'ordinateur. Il ne prend pas la peine de ramasser les crayons et la souris que son manteau a fait tomber au passage.

« Et voilà ! » s'exclame-t-il en se relevant.

Il extrait de l'un des dossiers cartonnés une clef USB, et quelques liasses de prospectus reliées par des élastiques.

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il aurait été tué ? demande John qui est resté près de la porte.

— Non, mais c'est pour ça qu'il avait des rendez-vous secrets avec l'une de ses clientes. »

Il tend les tracts à l'inspecteur en ressortant de la pièce, puis se redirige à grandes enjambées vers l'extérieur. John et Lestrade abandonnent le reste de l'entrepôt à l'équipe d'investigation et le suivent.

* * *

« Bonne nouvelle Mrs Brock, annonce magnanimement Sherlock, vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce meurtre. Par contre, je crois que la police aura quelques questions à vous poser concernant une série d'agressions qui ont eu lieu dans les quartiers de l'East End ces dernières semaines. »

Mrs Brock le dévisage sans parvenir à restreindre une légère crispation de la bouche, mais Sherlock se détourne déjà d'elle pour retourner vers la scène de crime.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces papiers ? demande le sergent Donovan qui était restée en arrière.

— Tout un tas de slogans et de justifications tendancieuses. Qui conseillent le lynchage de certaines parties de la population, résume l'inspecteur Lestrade, qui feuillette les liasses avant de les tendre à un autre policier pour les classer.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire, Ashley ? demande Harry Cooper.

— Je n'ai rien à expliquer, se défend-elle fermement. Il faut parfois que certains aient le courage d'agir. Et je ne vois pas de quoi vous pourriez m'inculper.

— Bien sûr que vous n'avez pas porté les coups vous-mêmes, l'interrompt Sherlock. Mais je suis sûr que les collègues de Grant seront très intéressés d'obtenir quelques explications supplémentaires sur la manière dont les personnes qui ont agi ont été généreusement dédommagées de leurs efforts.

— Ashley ! Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? s'énerve Harry Cooper. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de prospectus ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans l'East End ? »

Elle l'ignore superbement pendant qu'il continue de lui réclamer des explications.

La plupart des policiers sont maintenant en train d'examiner l'imprimerie.

« Donovan ! crie soudain Sherlock. Cessez de réfléchir, vous êtes en train de rabaisser le quotient intellectuel déjà désastreux de Scotland Yard !

— Je n'ai rien dit !

— Vous étiez en train de vous demander si ces prospectus avaient quand même un rapport avec le meurtre.

— Je suppose donc que non, soupire Lestrade.

— Bien sûr que non, assène Sherlock. Il n'y a que les idiots qui tuent quelqu'un pour le faire taire. C'est beaucoup plus pratique de les décrédibiliser. »

Il se retourne de nouveau vers la scène du crime, les mains jointes à hauteur de la bouche.

Le quatrième témoin en profite pour se pencher vers John :

« Et ça lui arrive souvent, d' **achaler** le monde comme ça ?

— Pardon ?

— De chercher volontairement à agacer les gens, les énerver, les insulter ? développe le Canadien.

— Oui, clarifie Lestrade, il est toujours comme ça. »

À ce moment, Sherlock lève les bras, visiblement excédé par la dispute des témoins entre eux et les interventions des policiers. « Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de **babiller** pour rien ! Je suis en train de résoudre cette affaire ! »

Il s'interrompt et écarquille les yeux :

« La cravate.»

Le mot est prononcé lentement.

« Mais bien sûr ! »

Il retourne en quelques pas vers les témoins :

« Montrez-moi vos mains ! »

Malgré leurs protestations, il les saisit tour à tour aux poignets, puis il fait de même pour la femme de la victime. Les policiers n'essaient même pas de l'arrêter, mais John réagit devant sa brusquerie.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Suis-je donc le seul à avoir remarqué que les crayons, les dossiers importants, la souris, tous se trouvaient sur le côté gauche du bureau ? s'exaspère Sherlock.

— Tu parles du bureau du mort ? clarifie John.

— Évidemment ! Qu'il doit être fatigant d'être aussi stupide que vous, soupire-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que cela indique, par conséquent ? »

Un sourcil relevé avec agacement accompagne l'interrogation. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, une explication est proposée.

« Qu'il était gaucher ?

— Félicitations, Donovan, vous venez d'avoir votre lueur d'intelligence pour l'année entière ! Pour une fois, cela valait la peine d'utiliser vos **cordes** vocales. »

Le sergent ne réagit pas. Irrité par leur lenteur à suivre son raisonnement, Sherlock continue de lui-même :

« Or, aucun des quatre témoins n'est gaucher ! »

Leurs mains, pense John, il a comparé le développement musculaire de leurs deux mains pour en déduire s'ils sont gauchers ou droitiers.

« Quel est le rapport avec le fait qu'ils portent tous une cravate ? demande Lestrade, qui essaye de rassembler les propos lâchés par le détective en un ensemble cohérent.

— Pas eux, la victime ! La victime porte une cravate parfaitement nouée sur le sac en plastique qui l'a étouffée ! reprend Sherlock en se plantant face aux policiers. Or, si la cravate avait été nouée par une personne droitière, elle aurait l'air légèrement bancale, à l'envers par rapport au nœud qu'utilisent sur eux-mêmes la plupart des hommes, qui sont généralement droitiers ! »

Il accompagne ses explications de larges gestes des deux mains.

« Et pourtant sa cravate semble parfaitement nouée, comme s'il l'avait fait lui-même ! Impeccablement nouée, mieux qu'aucun des quatre témoins ! Donc nouée par une personne qui est gauchère ! »

Sherlock se redirige vers Evelyn Davis et s'arrête devant elle en silence. Lestrade et John devinent rapidement les conclusions de ses déductions. Les visages des policiers et des autres témoins mettent un peu plus de temps à afficher leur compréhension.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas quelqu'un de l'extérieur ? questionne néanmoins Lestrade. Après tout, la porte sur la rue était ouverte.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait quelqu'un de l'extérieur ? réplique Sherlock. Un homme aussi minutieux, laisser bêtement la porte ouverte et prendre le risque qu'on vienne le distraire pendant ses préparatifs ? Alors même qu'il ne veut pas décommander sa soirée et accompagner sa femme aux urgences avec sa fille malade ? Non, il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un de proche, quelqu'un à qui il avait demandé de l'aider, et peut-être même de tenir l'échelle. »

— Mais, interrompt Harry Cooper, mais pour quelle raison ? Evelyn ? Ça ne peut pas être possible !

— Pour quelle raison, en effet, poursuit le détective. Après tout, notre victime était un homme qui aimait tout contrôler dans les moindres détails. Qui n'hésitait pas à prendre des décisions secrètes concernant son entreprise, sans même se justifier auprès de son cofondateur. Qui devait diriger sa famille avec autant d'exigence et d'inflexibilité que le reste de ses activités. Et qui faisait passer ses préoccupations personnelles avant ses proches. »

Evelyn Davis ne dit rien. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux.

« C'est vraiment dommage, vous n'auriez pas dû l'achever en l'étouffant, vous auriez pu faire passer ça pour un banal accident domestique. »

Le ton est plus lent et plus doux.

« Mais je suppose que s'il s'était réveillé, il vous l'aurait fait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Il se retourne en prenant son inspiration :

« John, nous avons fini. »

Il s'éloigne vers la rue pour héler un taxi. Mais il s'arrête juste avant le ruban jaune :

« Au fait, M. Williams, vous devriez penser à remettre votre alliance. Votre femme va finir par se douter de quelque chose. »

* * *

Quand ils arrivent dans l'entrée du 221B Baker Street, Mrs Hudson s'empresse de sortir de son appartement :

« Sherlock, j'ai reçu un colis pour vous ! »

Elle lui tend une épaisse enveloppe. Le détective la saisit et commence à monter les escaliers deux marches à la fois :

« Merci, Mrs Hudson. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons y trouver quelque chose de passable. »

Dans son dos, la logeuse adresse un regard inquisiteur à John, qui répond par une grimace. La nuit risque d'être encore longue.

* * *

 _ **Question : avez-vous repéré le moment où Sherlock vole le portable de Lestrade et l'utilise ?  
**_

 _ **Et comme je ne suis pas canadienne, j'apprécierais beaucoup qu'un lecteur ou une lectrice puisse me préciser si j'ai utilisé le verbe "achaler" correctement ou non. Les dictionnaires ne remplacent pas les conseils d'un vrai locuteur.**_


End file.
